With A Little Help From My Friends
by oldskoolsocks
Summary: What surprise could a pregnant Taylor & Ryan possibly have for their best friends Seth & Summer? It involves boxes and typical Seth-comments. OneShot T/R; S/S.


**With a little help from my friends**

_What surprise could a pregnant Taylor & Ryan possibly have for their best friends Seth & Summer? It Involves boxes and comments you would expect from Seth. OneShot T/R; S/S _

I don't own The OC or anything else involved.

* * *

"What's this?" Summer asked when Ryan & Taylor had – almost thrown – her and Seth a box in their lap.

"I'm kinda traditional so if this is a 3-week-early Chrismukkah present, I'm telling you now, it can spend a little more time under your tree." Seth told him and Ryan gave him a look.

"You guys, just open it already!" Taylor smiled excited. They did what she said and looked in the box.

"My godchild will not turn out to be a comic book addict." Seth read from the T-shirt in the box and so did Summer. "My godchild will be eco-friendly and save the planet." They both looked at their friends with amazement and Summer even got tears in her eyes.

"You want the two of us to be godparents of your baby?" She asked in a high voice.

"Well of course, what else did you expect? The baby will be born in a couple weeks so we really had to ask you now, don't you think?" Taylor smiled and Summer squealed as she and Seth sandwiched their friends in a tight group hug.

"Thanks, you guys!" Summer smiled when they let go again.

"But I can't believe you'd trust Seth The Dropper over here with your kid."

Seth looked at her, feeling offended. "The Dropper?! I am _not_ a dropper! I'll have you know that I am excellent with kids."

Summer scoffed and raised one eyebrow. "You dropped Sophie! And she's your little sister!"

"No!" He told her and then turned to Ryan & Taylor, who had a hard time keeping a straight face.  
"I did not drop her, she wiggled out of my arms and besides, she fell on a pillow." He explained seriously and Summer smiled. "Whatever, dropper."

Seth wanted to react but Taylor interfered. "Seth, don't worry, we know you'll do great! But that's not why we asked you to come."

"We want you to help us find a name." Ryan finished.

"We can do that!" Seth nodded and Taylor sat a bit straighter.

" Okay, I was thinking, if it's a girl: Sandrene. It's French, I picked it up in Paris." And she looked at Ryan, who clearly didn't like it but wanted to spare his wife's feelings. "Maybe…"

"Yeah, you know, that's a really pretty name for an industrial solvent." Seth said and Summer elbowed him in the side but Ryan smiled.

"What about something like Sun?" Summer suggested but Seth already had his answer ready. "Sun? Why not Tree then, or Grass?" Taylor rolled her eyes at him but smiled lightly.

"Ryan sweetie, what about you?" She asked.

"Well, I really like James for a boy and Lily for a girl." He answered.

" Lily and James…" Taylor repeated to hear how it sounded. "I like that." She smiled as she put her hand on her belly.

"And what do you think about Harmony or Driat? It's fun, it's different and no one else has a name like it." Summer said.

"Yeah, and for a boy Prince Charming. It's fun, it's different and no one else has a name like it." Seth answered, his voice full of irony.

"Hey Cohen, can you just for once give a normal answer?"

Seth smiled at his girlfriend. "Of course I can, but that would be so much more boring."

Ryan grinned, Taylor chuckled and Summer rolled her eyes at him.

"And Sasha?" Taylor said. " Or Diddy?"

"I'm sorry, are you having a baby or a dog?" Seth commented.

"God Seth, if our suggestions are so stupid, why don't you say something then?" Summer said loud and she crossed her arms to make her point.

"Okay fine." He replied. "For a boy Sawyer and for a girl Molly."

"Seth…" Taylor said in awe. "I love that. Think about it, Ryan. Sawyer Atwood or Molly Atwood. That sounds really good."

"It does, actually." Ryan agreed.

"And hey, if you really want those other names too, you can always use Sawyer James & Molly Lily."

"Hey man, that's wonderful." Ryan told him and Seth beamed at him. "Thanks. Okay Roberts, now we have to go. We have reservations at 8."

"Oh right." Summer answered and they stood up and hugged Ryan & Taylor. "Thanks again, you guys."

"You too." Taylor said and she let herself fell back on the couch when they were gone.

"I can't believe I'd ever say this but Seth's idea was great." Ryan admitted and Taylor chuckled.

"I know, I'm glad we picked them, Ryan."

"Me too." He agreed and he took her hand.

"Do you think we'll be happy once the baby's born?" She asked.

"If she or he looks like you we will."

"No honey, I'm serious."

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" He frowned and she put his head on his shoulder.

"Because… Every time we're about to be happy, something goes wrong."

"Then let's break that tradition." Taylor looked at him and nodded.

"I love you, Taylor Townsend."

"And I love you, Ryan Atwood." She answered and he kissed her gently.

"So… Do you wanna play '7 – 8 – 9 – 10 minutes in heaven'?" Taylor smiled sweetly and Ryan grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

If you want, let me know what you think. :)

- Jana


End file.
